1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a thermoelectric module.
2. Background
A thermoelectric element is manufactured by thermally treating a material in an ingot form, pulverizing the material into powder using a ball milling process, performing a sintering process after sieving the powder in a minute size, and then cutting the sintered powder in a size required for a thermoelectric element. In the process for producing such a bulk type thermoelectric element, many losses of the material are generated upon performing the cutting process after sintering the powder. In the case of mass production of the thermoelectric element, since uniformity is reduced in light of a size of the bulk type material and it is difficult to produce a thickness of the thermoelectric element thinly, it is problematic in that it is difficult to apply the thermoelectric element to a product for which a slim structure is required.
In particular, when a thermoelectric element is driven in a state of being connected to between the substrates, a heat transfer phenomenon from a heating part to a cooling part is generated, thereby causing the reduction of a cooling ability of the thermoelectric element. Moreover, a leakage current is generated along the connection material (solder) of a connection portion between the thermoelectric elements and the substrates, thereby serving a factor that reduces thermoelectric efficiency.